


Fried Chicken

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Chickens, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Food, Recipes, Stormy is happee the smoke alarm didn't go off, about how BOTH of his hubbies can cook now, almost forgot, bramble tries to teach crow how to cook, but it ended up being about the bois, chubby Crowfeather (Warriors), he's definitely bragging to his coworkers, i thought it was too bad, my own process of making fried chicken, needs major editing in my humble opinion, so here it is, was supposed to be an assignment but, was supposed to go through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: For once, Crowfeather doesn't BURN SOMETHING-
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors)
Series: My Warriors Boys Being Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771114
Kudos: 4





	Fried Chicken

“Crow, are you paying attention?”

“Yeah!” The small man chirped, glancing up from the camera.

“Okay… so, I place this one chicken breast strip we cut into this bag of flour – which I have seasoned with seafood seasoning and red pepper powder – and we give it a nice shake. Here, you shake it.” Brambleclaw pawed Crowfeather the bag after he placed in the one chicken strip.

“Okay!” Crowfeather took the bag and began to furiously shake it around.

Unfortunately for them, the plastic bag was not sealed, and the flour exploded all over their faces.

“Take two! Take two!” Brambleclaw screeched, knocking the little camera from the counter before dashing over to the sink.

\--

There was no take two, since they both decided that it wasn’t quite necessary to make a dramatic documentary on Crowfeather’s cooking progress anyways.

“I’m sorry, Bramble…” Crowfeather sighed disappointedly once they were clean. “We haven’t even gotten to the cooking part and I messed up…”

“It’s, um, fine. Everyone makes mistakes,” Brambleclaw petted Crowfeather’s curls comfortingly. “Come on, you just watch me do it first. Then I’ll let you help.”

Crowfeather latched himself onto Brambleclaw, purring gratefully. The tall man smiled, and continued to prepare the chicken. One strip got floured, and dropped into the 400-degree canola oil. Brambleclaw floured and put in three more strips before checking on the first piece. He glanced up at the clock installed in the stove.

“Three minutes,” He murmured to Crowfeather, using his tongs to pluck out the strip. “That’s all it takes, okay? Don’t need you burning anything and causing the smoke alarm to go off.”

He placed the chicken onto a piece of bread and set that piece of bread on a plate. Crowfeather’s blue eyes were wide.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Brambleclaw confirmed. “We don’t need any thick layers of breading or anything like that.”

“It… kind of looks like Cow-Fill-Up chicken…” Crowfeather poked the reddish-brown meat. “And it feels crispier!”

“It’ll taste even better than any restaurant stuff. Here,” Brambleclaw picked it up, dabbing it on the bread once more before he broke it in half. “Try a bit, see how you like it now.”

Crowfeather took the chicken strip between his index and thumb, and sniffed at it. He took a tiny bite, blue eyes widening at the loud crunch.

“It… it actually tastes pretty good!”

“I told you,” Brambleclaw finished his own piece in one bite, smirking. “Not too salty for you, is it?”

“No, it’s pretty perfect.”

The taller man practically glowed at the praise and fished out the other pieces.

“Okay, I’m going to let you bread the chicken for me, I’ll put it in the pot, and we’ll take it out. That sound good to you?”

“Yep!”

They went through with the process, and Brambleclaw found that Crowfeather was pretty decent at the simple tasks – and the tasks that didn’t involve the stove, the oven, or the microwave. Sticking to the plan, they managed to make nine more chicken strips.

“Stormy! Stormy!” Crowfeather called up the staircase, bouncing on his toes. “I cooked something!”

There was a hard thump upstairs, and Brambleclaw smiled. Probably Stormfur dropping out of his chair in shock. The stocky man was at the top of staircase in an instant, gripping a fire extinguisher. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you!”

“I didn’t burn anything, Stormy!” Crowfeather laughed when the gray-haired man rushed down the stairs and picked him up, ready to make a dash for it. “I helped Bramble make chicken strips for you!”

“Wha…” Stormfur couldn’t scent the slightest trace of smoke. “What sorcery is this?!”

“I’m not that bad at cooking!” Crowfeather scowled.

“You burnt down your own house.” Brambleclaw reminded his friend from the stove, and no, he and Stormfur would never let Crowfeather forget.

“Let’s just go and eat…” The small man sourly mumbled.

Stormfur pressed a kiss to the short man’s forehead before carrying him into the kitchen.

“Yeah… I for one would love to eat something you contributed to that didn’t end up being ashes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stormfur: *chewing unburnt chicken* stars i'm the luckiest guy in the world my house is still standing and my friends aren't burnt


End file.
